


It Will Never Change Me and You

by smoaknarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Speculation, This is a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknarrow/pseuds/smoaknarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some kind of speculation for 4x09, I may have gone too wild though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Never Change Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> my homie [Smoakan](http://smoakan.tumblr.com/) asked me to write this, and it turned into a 1600 word monster... so, enjoy?

            Oliver knew he shouldn’t have done anything about it, shouldn’t have gone after HIVE, but they were polluting his city and he needed to fix that. The mission went well, or so he thought, the men were easy to defeat with the help of Laurel and Thea, and he was just looking forward to going home to Felicity.  _Home_. It still felt foreign to him.

            Except Felicity wasn’t there when he got home. And she wasn’t at Palmer Tech, or at the lair. No one knew where she was, and no one had heard from her since before they left for their mission. He tried her cellphone, thinking she might’ve been at Digg’s, but got no answer. So he tried Digg’s phone, but he hadn’t seen her all day. 

            “He’s got her, Digg,” he spoke into the phone, “Darhk got to her somehow and now she’s god knows where, getting god knows what done to her!” 

            “I’ll call the team to the lair, and we’ll find her Oliver,” his friend said in an attempt to be reassuring, “She’ll be safe soon. She knows you’ll always find her.”

            Oliver was out of the apartment and back on his bike in seconds, cursing himself the whole ride to the lair. He knew he should have left Darhk alone and unprovoked, but instead he had to prove that he was better than him and it all came back to slap him in the face.

            They should’ve just stayed in the suburbs, where they were always happy. In their home where he could prove to her each and every night how much he loved her. In their home where she was  _safe_.If they had stayed, she would have been his fiancé by now, and wouldn’t have had a single worry about her safety for the rest of her life.

God, had he ever messed up.

…

            When Felicity woke up, it felt like she’d been sent multiple times on a violent rollercoaster ride; she was dizzy and weak, her limbs felt like rubber, and her head was pounding. The room was dark, but as her eyes adjusted she could make out the silhouettes of guards standing around the room. Of course she’d been kidnapped, what an awful end to a bad day. She doesn’t even remember what happened; one minute she was walking towards their apartment building, and the next she’s waking up here.

            She’s not really sure what to do in this situation, so she just does what comes naturally to her; she talks.

            “Hey, guards? Yeah, I know you guys are there. Can someone like, tell me where I am?” She’s met with silence so she keeps going, “Do you guys think someone could clean my glasses? They must be pretty dirty because all I can see is darkness. I’m kidding, I’m not that stupid, definitely not a dumb blonde – I’m not even a natural blonde, it’s dyed. But yeah it’s pretty dark in here so if someone could tell me what’s goi-” she’s cut off by overhead lights coming on, basically blinding her in the process.

            And standing in front of her is none other than Damien Darhk.

            “Miss Smoak, how nice of you to join us today and entertain us with your… babble.” He speaks up, clearly unamused.

            “I don’t know if ‘join’ is the wording I’d use… Maybe knocked out? Kidnapped? Maybe dragged here against my own will? But definitely not ‘join’.” She shoots back with a smirk.

            “I’m not here to play games, Miss Smoak,” Darhk growls as he rounds the chair she’s strapped to, “I’m just waiting for your boyfriend to show up so I can speak to him. But in the meantime, lets chat you and I.” 

…

“Darhk has her in one of the factories in the Glades. Split up and search everyone of them,” Oliver speaks once the whole team arrives at the lair. “No one is to go in until I’m there.”

            They all nod and rush out, heading to canvas out the area while Oliver stays back to read the note he found at her computer station once again. Darhk wanted him to know he had taken Felicity, and had done so just to get to him. If it was a fight he wanted, he was going to get one.

Oliver makes sure to call Captain Lance for backup before he gets on his bike, letting the man know Felicity is involved and he needs all the help he can get from the SCPD.

…

            When Felicity was younger, she swam too far into the deep end of a pool and got too exhausted to hold herself above water. She almost drowned that day, and the feeling of burning lungs after swallowing too much water still haunts her to this day.

            The waterboarding Darhk’s minions are putting her through is easily a thousand times worse than that incident. Her throat feels like it’s on fire, and she’s barely able to breathe, but they keep asking her the same stupid questions. None of which she answers, or ever will answer, but she can applaud them for trying.

            “Miss Smoak, if you don’t start talking soon, my men will have to resort to physical violence.

            “Go right ahead. Oh, look at that, I’m talking!” She tries to sound confident, but her voice is weak and scratchy. If she’s being honest with herself, she sounds pathetic.

            That snarky remark earns her a decidedly painful punch to the face.  

…

            “I’ve got her.” Oliver hears Thea’s voice in his com, and he’s sure he’s never felt so relived in his life, “I’ll send you my location.” 

            He’s sure he broke over a dozen traffic laws to get to Thea’s – and Felicity’s – location, but in less than ten minutes he’s in the rafters of the warehouse and she’s there, soaking wet and battered and bloody, but she’s still alive and a he exhales a large breath he never knew he was holding.

            The fight is all a blur to him, his only thoughts are getting Felicity out and keeping her safe. He knocks a few arrows into Darhk’s men, and one actually lodges itself in Darhk’s shoulder much to his surprise, but then he’s picking Felicity up and he’s out of the building, letting the rest of the team finish them off.

            Right now, Felicity is unconscious and she needs a hospital – fast. 

…

            When she wakes up this time, the lights are too bright, it smells to clean, and she’s still in pain. It takes awhile, but eventually her eyes flutter open and she’s greeted with her favourite pair of blue eyes – Oliver.

            “Felicity,” he breathes out as if she’s a wonder.

            He gives her hand a squeeze and the look of relief and happiness that crosses his face is enough to make her start crying. But then he’s standing at her bedside, pressing is forehead to hers and peppering her face with kisses. She doesn’t think she’s seen him look this afraid before, and that scares her.

            “What happened?” she whispers, her voice still hoarse.

            “They must’ve waterboarded you and thrown a few punches,” he starts speaking, her nod confirming his worst fear, “you had severe lung damage, a minor break in your right wrists, a few broken ribs, a dislocated jaw, and the doctors were afraid you had brain damage.”

            “You’re leaving something out, I can tell.”

            “You’ve been in a coma for almost a two weeks, Felicity.”

Two weeks? She’s been out of it for almost two weeks?!

“Those were the scariest two weeks of my life, thinking I could lose you at any second…” he trails off, and she can see he’s struggling to hold himself together.

A doctor walks in before she can reassure him that he’s stuck with her forever, so she sticks the thought in the back of her mind for later.  

…

            It takes another week before she’s discharged from the hospital, and Oliver still doesn’t leave her side. The rest of the team visits from time to time, and Digg even brings her Big Belly during one visit. Her friends know her too well.

            The day she gets discharged, Oliver is very careful with her. He seems afraid she’ll break if he does anything too suddenly, and she wishes he would stop worrying and just come cuddle with her. Instead he brings her brunch in bed, which she decides is the second best option because she’s famished. He doesn’t take his eyes off her, and she thinks he’s just being his overprotective self – until she lifts the napkin and sees what he’s been waiting for her to notice.

            “Oliver…” she breathes out, not sure she can trust herself to say anything more.

            “I’ve been waiting months to get to try this again, after Thea and Laurel barged in and ruined my last attempt. But after everything that’s happened these past weeks I knew I had to do it now, because I can’t risk losing you like that again,” He’s got a smile on his face as he speaks, one of those real smiles he reserves solely for the people he loves. And she can’t help but let a few tears roll down her cheeks.

            “So, Felicity Megan Smoak,” Oliver approaches the bed and sits down beside her, ring in hand, “will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

            She can’t speak, she can barely breathe, but she can nod. And nod she does, a huge smile on her face as he slips the ring on her finger. She kisses him then, the sweetest kiss she can ever remember, and she knows without a doubt that she and Oliver Queen were forever meant to be.


End file.
